20thcenturyfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Family Guy episodes
TBA Series overview | end1 = | info1A = 33 | info1B = 12.80 | color2 = #75A1CD | link2 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 2 (1999–2000) | episodes2 = 21 | start2 = | end2 = | info2A = 114 | info2B = 6.32 | color3 = #2FCE1F | link3 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 3 (2001–03) | episodes3 = 22 | start3 = | end3 = | info3A = 125 | info3B = 4.50 | color4 = #C273FF | link4 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 4 (2005–06) | episodes4 = 30 | start4 = | end4 = | info4A = 68 | info4B = 7.90 | color5 = #FF9933 | link5 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 5 (2006–07) | episodes5 = 18 | start5 = | end5 = | info5A = 71 | info5B = 7.20 | color6 = #AE0F1A | link6 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 6 (2007–08) | episodes6 = 12 | start6 = | end6 = | info6A = 84 | info6B = 7.94 | color7 = #FBEC5D | link7 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 7 (2008–09) | episodes7 = 16 | start7 = | end7 = | info7A = 69 | info7B = 7.56 | color8 = #87ceeb | link8 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 8 (2009–10) | episodes8 = 21 | start8 = | end8 = | info8A = 53 | info8B = 7.73 | color9 = #192870 | link9 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 9 (2010–11) | episodes9 = 18 | start9 = | end9 = | info9A = 56 | info9B = 7.66 | color10 = #9CD298 | link10 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 10 (2011–12) | episodes10 = 23 | start10 = | end10 = | info10A = 63 | info10B = 7.30 | color11 = #000000 | link11 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 11 (2012–13) | episodes11 = 22 | start11 = | end11 = | info11A = 62 | info11B = 6.94 | color12 = #594022 | link12 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 12 (2013–14) | episodes12 = 21 | start12 = | end12 = | info12A = 78 | info12B = 6.11 | color13 = #8C2528 | link13 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 13 (2014–15) | episodes13 = 18 | start13 = | end13 = | info13A = 94 | info13B = 5.86 | color14 = #AE054E | link14 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 14 (2015–16) | episodes14 = 20 | start14 = | end14 = | info14A = 111 | info14B = 4.28 | color15 = #75A1CD | link15 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 15 (2016–17) | episodes15 = 20 | start15 = | end15 = | info15A = 116 | info15B = 3.93 | color16 = #A52A2A | link16 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 16 (2017–18) | episodes16 = | start16 = | end16 = | info16A = | info16B = }} Episodes Season 1 (1999) Season 2 (1999–2000) Season 3 (2001–03) Season 4 (2005–06) Season 5 (2006–07) Season 6 (2007–08) Season 7 (2008–09) Season 8 (2009–10) Season 9 (2010–11) Season 10 (2011–12) Season 11 (2012–13) Season 12 (2013–14) Season 13 (2014–15) Season 14 (2015–16) Season 15 (2016–17) Season 16 (2017–18) Season 17 (2018-present) Specials | Viewers = 10.48 | ShortSummary = Seth MacFarlane hosts a special looking back at the most memorable episodes from the past 100 episodes of Family Guy. |LineColor = 3198FF }} | Viewers = 6.63 | ShortSummary = Seth MacFarlane and Alex Borstein host a half-hour variety special. |LineColor = 3198FF }} | ShortSummary = Fans get a look behind the scenes at the most outrageous moments on Family Guy. | Viewers = 5.06 | LineColor = 3198FF }} }} Home media Notes References External links Untitled Family Guy film Home video: Video Video games: Family Guy Video Game! Family Guy Online Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff Family Guy: Another Freakin' Mobile Game |gtitle2=Characters |group2= Peter Griffin Lois Griffin Brian Griffin Chris Griffin Meg Griffin Stewie Griffin Glenn Quagmire Joe Swanson Bonnie Swanson Mayor Adam West Carol West Carter Pewterschmidt Barbara Pewterschmidt Tom Tucker Bertram Ernie The Giant Chicken Patrick Pewterschmidt Mort Goldman Muriel Goldman Neil Goldman Susie Swanson Cleveland Brown Kevin Swanson Biscuit Jillian Russell-Wilcox Jasper Jake Tucker Francis Griffin Thelma Griffin Frank Sinatra Jr. Wesly Dylan Flannigan Elmer Hartman Seamus Levine Richardo Vinny Agent Jessup |gtitle3=Locations |group3=Quahog |gtitle4=Vehicles |group4= |gtitle5=Objects |group5= |gtitle6=Songs |group5= Family Guy |gtitle6=See also |group6= The Cleveland Show American Dad! }} Category:Family Guy Category:Family Guy Category:Episode list